Mage de guerre
by evans16
Summary: Que se passerait-il si une quatrième école se montrait pour la Coupe des Trois Sorciers. cette école est peu connu et ceux qui la connaissent semblent être impressionnés et effrayés; même Dumbledore semble prudent avec eux. M par prudence. NO YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto et Harry Potter appartiennent à leurs créateurs respectifs. L'idée vient de jinx777 qui a accepté gentiment de me laisser utiliser son idée.  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Des murmures excités parcouraient la grande salle, les élèves provenant des quatre maisons ne parlaient que d'une chose.

Dumbledore l'avait annoncé à la rentrée, la Coupe de Quidditch des Quatre Maisons avait été annulé. Cependant un tournoi qu'on n'avait pas vu depuis au moins quatre-vingt ans allait prendre place. Poudlard allait héberger le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers était un tournoi où trois écoles: Poudlard, Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang se défiaient sur trois épreuves. Trois des meilleures écoles de sorcellerie. Un élève de chacune de ces écoles allaient se livrer à une compétition pour l'honneur de leur école respectif.

Une semaine plus tôt, les élèves avait été prévenus que les écoles allaient arriver le trente octobre. Et tout les élèves devaient se retrouver dans la grande salle.

À la table des Gryffondor, Harry Potter ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir excité que le reste de l'école, même s'il ne pouvait concourir en raison de la nouvelle règle qui disait qu'il fallait avoir plus de dix-sept ans pour pouvoir concourir. Mais s'il était honnête avec lui-même, il n'avait pas envie d'y participer. Il avait eu son lot de dangers au cours des trois années précédentes. Il voulait au moins pour une fois ne pas être en danger de mort.

Le Survivant était, en ce moment, assis à côté de ses deux meilleures amis, Hermione Granger, une Née-Moldu avec qui il s'était entendu après l'avoir sauvé d'un troll en première année et Ron Weasley, son meilleure ami depuis qu'il avait pris le train la toute première fois pour venir à Poudlard.

Pour l'instant, il entendait Hermione dire à qui voulait l'entendre que lors de la dernière édition du tournoi, les trois participants étaient mort et que c'était pour ça qu'ils avaient décidé de l'annuler. Alors pourquoi le Ministère avait décidé de le remettre? Mais bon, personne ne s'en souciait vraiment.

Le tournoi ne commencerait pas avant le mois prochain lorsque les champions seraient sélectionnés. Les étudiants qui venaient représenter leur école resteront pour l'année scolaire et rejoindront les cours avec les élèves de Poudlard. Il espérait que Dumbledore avait trouvé des arrangements pour les élèves.

La salle se tut lorsque Rusard courut à travers la Grande Salle haletant et tout rouge. Il alla à la table des professeurs et murmura dans l'oreille du directeur. Le directeur hocha la tête et Rusard repartit.

Au moment actuel, les élèves étaient tous assis attendant le directeur de faire son discours. Il se leva et ouvrit grand ses bras comme s'il voulait les serrer tous en même temps.

« Je suis content de voir de tous vous voir aussi concentré pour mon discours, dit-il alors qu'une lueur apparut dans les yeux. Mais je ne vais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps...Je vous présente l'école de BeauxBâtons! »

Rusard ouvrit en grand les portes de la Grande salle.

Dès qu'il le fit un groupe d'environ vingt jeunes, avec le nombre égale de garçons et de filles entra. Les filles portaient toutes des uniformes bleus identiques avec des jupes, qui s'arrêtaient juste au-dessus des genoux, montrant une bonne partie des jambes et des petits sur leurs têtes qui correspondaient sur leurs vêtements. Elles semblaient varier en âge, la plus jeune et la âgée en face. Les garçons portaient aussi des robes bleues de soie fines

En tête du groupe, était la plus grande femme qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu, elle était probablement encore plus grande que Hagrid. Contrairement aux autres elle semblait avoir dans la quarantaine, avec une mince, mais pas trop, figure. Son long manteau rouge traînait sur le sol, mais ils étaient encore capables de voir la paire de talons hauts qu'elle portait alors qu'elle marchait dans la salle des étudiants à la table des professeurs, ses courts cheveux bruns rebondissant à chaque pas. La seule personne aussi grande que connaissait Harry était Hagrid.

« Ma chère Madame Maxime, dit-il, je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Poudlard.

-Mon cheur Dambleudore, répondit Madame Maxime d'une voix grave, je suis ravie de constateu que vous aveu l'eur en parfeute santeu.

\- Ma santé est parfaite, en euffeut... heu... en effet, assura Dumbledore.

\- A queul moment Karkaroff doit-il arriveu ? demanda Madame Maxime.

\- Il ne devrait pas tardeu... heu... tarder, répondit Dumbledore.

\- Treus bien, s'inclina Madame Maxime »

Une fois leur conversation finie, ils se mirent dans un côté de la table des professeurs.

Dumbledore se re-focalisa sur la salle.

« Je vous présente le deuxième participant...je vous présente l'école de Durmstrang! »

Un moment plus tard, la porte fut encore ouverte, comme les étudiants de Beauxbâtons, ils portaient tous des uniformes similaire sauf que les leurs étaient des longs manteaux rouges sang. La seule exception était le grand homme qui portait une fourrure argentée qui recouvrait tout son corps et un garçon à côté de lui que Harry reconnut du premier coup d'œil comme étant Victor Krum.

Contrairement aux filles qui avaient attendu d'atteindre le milieu du chemin pour marquer leur entrée, les garçon de Dumstrang commencèrent dès qu'ils entrèrent dans la salle.

Les garçons de chaque côté de la rangé frappait avec des bâtons métallique, provoquant de petites étincelles à chaque pas.

« Dumbledore ! s'écria-t-il avec chaleur en s'avançant sur la pelouse. Comment allez-vous, mon cher ami, comment allez-vous ?

\- Le mieux du monde, merci, professeur Karkaroff, répondit Dumbledore. »

Karkaroff avait une voix suave et bien timbrée. Il était grand et mince, comme Dumbledore, mais ses cheveux blancs étaient coupés court et son bouc (qui se terminait par une petite boucle de poils) n'arrivait pas à cacher entièrement un menton plutôt fuyant. Lorsqu'il fut devant Dumbledore, il serra ses deux mains dans les siennes.

Les élèves de Dumstrang se mirent sur le côté de la table des professeurs, et tout le monde crut que c'était fini mais un troisième groupe rentra dans la salle.

Les élèves de Dumstrang se mirent sur le côté de la table des professeurs, et tout le monde crut que c'était fini mais un troisième groupe rentra dans la salle.

Ce groupe était entièrement différent des autres pour trois raisons. La première était qu'il était dirigé par trois personnes

La première personne était un homme assez grand dans la cinquantaine, aux longs cheveux blancs. Il portait dans son dos un immense parchemin. Il portait un sorte de bandeau frontal portait le kanji « Abura », qui voulait dire « Huile ». Une ligne rouge descendait de chacun de ses yeux à la façon d'une larme et il avait une verrue sur le côté gauche de son nez. Il faisait des rires pervers en regardant les filles de Beauxbâtons.

Le deuxième était un homme dont tous le visage était entièrement recouverte avec des cheveux gris qui défiaient la gravité. Il lisait un livre en marchand et ne semblait pas remarquer ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Et la troisième personne qui était la seule femme du trio. Elle était blonde avec deux nattes qui lui descendaient dans le dos. Elle portait une veste verte. Dans le dos se trouvait un kanji qui voulait dire jeu. Elle avait l'air d'être jeune.

La deuxième raison était que contrairement aux deux groupes, il n'étaient pas en rang mais disposé aléatoirement.

La troisième était qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être plus âgée de quinze ans.

En fait, la seule chose en commun qu'ils avaient en commun avec les autres groupes, c'était qu'ils avaient un uniforme. Les garçons et les filles portaient des pantalons noires avec des vestes noires. Sur le dos de leur chemise se trouvait un capuchon, dont la moitié portait de façon à ce que seule la moitié inférieure de leur visage pouvait être vu, mais dans certains cas, portaient, comme l'homme aux cheveux d'argent, un masque pour couvrir la partie mentionné de leurs visages.

Le seul à ne pas porter un masque était un petit garçon avec de longs cheveux blonds dans le même style que l'homme aux cheveux blancs. On pouvait voir des yeux bleus ciel et trois lignes sur chaque joue qui ressemblait étrangement à des moustaches. Il avait les yeux vides tandis qu'ils marchaient vers les professeurs.

Comme ils arrivèrent à la table, tous les yeux étaient rivés sur le groupe qui n'avait pas encore fait une sorte de spectacle comme les autres avant eux et tout le monde était un peu confus quand la femme s'approcha en face de Dumbledore et lui fit un signe de tête.

Comme les murmures montaient de volume, Dumbledore demanda le silence qu'il eut tout de suite.

D'une voix douce bien que puissante, le directeur se tourna vers la femme blonde.

« Tsunade c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer enfin. Vous et vos élèves êtes plus que bienvenue à Poudlard. Cependant, je crois que je devrais vous informer que c'est une tradition que les écoles qui visitent effectuent quelque chose lors de leur entrée officielle qui représente leur école. Comme c'est votre première participation, je vous permets de le faire maintenant. »

La femme blonde maintenant identifié comme Tsunade la regarda avec des yeux vides avant de laisser un soupir.

« Très bien, si c'est nécessaire, elle se tourna vers ses étudiants, ses yeux se dirigeant vers le garçon blond. Naruto! fais quelque chose! »

Tous ceux présents dans la salle clignèrent des yeux quand ils entendirent le nom.

Au moment, où elle dit ça, le garçon identifié comme Naruto fit la moue, ce qui semblait émouvoir toutes les femmes de tout âge de la Grande Salle.

« Comme quoi?

\- Peu importe, fais juste quelque chose pour que nous puissions en finir. J'ai besoin d'un verre et je ne peux pas l'avoir tant que tu n'as pas fait quelque chose.

\- Peut-être que si tu ne buvais pas autant, ce ne serait pas un problème, Baa-chan.

\- Comment tu m'as appelé sale gosse!? »

Au dernier mot du garçon, la blonde le frappa au visage. Il fut envoyé à l'autre bout de la salle seulement pour être arrêté par le mur, faisant apparaître une fissure importante. Après l'apparition de la brèche, il tomba au sol, convulsa légèrement, mais sinon ne bougea pas.

Tsunade était entouré de yeux remplis de choc tandis que la salle entière se tourna vers elle, même Dumbledore. La salle était complètement silencieuse tandis qu'il regardaient la femme qui ne montrait aucun signe de remord d'avoir envoyé l'un de ses élèves dans un mur.

Mcgonagall fut la première à récupérer de son choc et alla voir le garçon, non sans avoir jeté avant un regard plein de dégout envers Tsunade. Mais avant qu'elle ne parcoure la moitié du chemin, elle et toutes les personnes en dehors des étudiants et des enseignements qui étaient venues avec le jeune garçon furent encore une fois sans voix. Le garçon que tout le monde croyait grièvement blessé et inconscient se mit à rire. Se retournant, pour qu'il soit sur son dos, il fixa le plafond, leva la partie supérieure de son corps et fit un grand sourire à Tsunade ignorant complètement les personnes en état de choc autour de lui.

« C'est assez comme spectacle, Baa-chan? Ou veux-tu m'envoyer jusqu'à l'une des tours?

\- Ne me tente pas, sale gosse! Viens ici avant que je te redonne un coup. »

Tirant sa langue à sa compagne blonde, le petit garçon sauta sauta sur ses pieds et partit vers Tsunade à la place où il avait été avant de se faire envoyer voler.

Comme le garçon était revenu, Tsunade se tourna vers Dumbledore qui regardait tour à tour Tsunade, le garçon, le mur.

« Quoi? »

Après un moment, le vieux sorcier secoua la tête

« Rien du tout, mais je sens que je dois vous avertir que l'alcool est interdit dans l'enceinte de l'établissement.

\- Quoi?! »

À ces mots, le garçon blond se remit à rire encore une fois, pour s'arrêter quand il évita un autre coup de sa directrice.

« Tais-toi, gamin. »

Le directeur finit par un discours disant qu'il souhaitait la bienvenue aux autre écoles et souhaita un bon appétit. Une fois le discours terminé, Harry se tourna vers ses amis.

« De quels écoles viennent-ils? Je pensais que seuls Poudlard, BeauxBatons et Durmstrang étaient les seules écoles à y participer

\- Normalement oui, dans les précédents tournois il n'y avait que ces trois écoles qui y participaient, tu sais qui ils sont Ron... Ron? »

Tournant vers leur ami Ron pour voir ce qui lui arrivait, ils furent choqués de le voir mortellement pale, ses yeux fixés sur les bandeaux de métal que tous les étudiants de l'école mystérieuse portaient tous. Quand ils n'obtenirent aucune réponse après l'avoir secoué, ils se retournèrent vers Fred et Georges et furent étonnés de les voir dans le même état. Regardant autour de la salle, ils virent que plusieurs élèves et même certains professeurs étaient tout aussi pale. S'inquiétant pour son ami, Harry fut le point d'appeler un professeur lorsque Ron dit trois mots.

« Mage de guerre. »

Entendant un léger hoquet de surprise d'Hermione, Harry se tourna vers elle.

« J'ai lu à propos d'eux, ce sont des gens qui activent leur magie en avance ou qui sont envoyé pour différentes raisons dans une école qui se trouve sur une île près du Japon, personne ne sait où c'est car elle est entouré de mur et de sort pour la cachet. »

Harry fut confus en raison de son explication.

« Si c'est tout, pourquoi autant de gens sont effrayé?

\- Tu ne comprends pas Harry, ce n'est pas comme une simple école. Ce serait comme comparer Poudlard à une école moldu. Je pense que le livre que j'ai lu dit qu'on l'appelle l'école caché. »

Harry eut le sentiment que si elle n'était pas si inquiète, elle le sermonnerait pour ne pas lire assez.

« Harry, ils les entrainent dès le moment où ils arrivent pour devenir de véritable soldat, pour ne pas sentir de douleur ou de remord. Dans certains cas, ils perdent toutes leurs émotions. Le terme mage de guerre est littéral, ils s'entrainent pour se battre lors de guerre. Si un mage noir comme Tu-sais-qui devient trop puissant, on les envoie pour s'occuper de lui et de tous ceux qui le suivent définitivement . Ils ne laissent des survivants que pour avoir des informations. Si le ministère ne les a pas appelé lorsque Tu-sais-qui était au pouvoir, c'était tout simplement à cause de leur réticence à envoyer des mages qui n'étaient pas sous leur juridiction.

Commençant à comprendre pourquoi autant de monde était effrayé, Harry avait une dernière question.

\- Mais Hermione, nous ne sommes plus en guerre, pourquoi sont-ils toujours entrainés? Je veux dire que font-ils s'il n'y a pas de guerre?

\- Ils s'emploient eux-même comme mercenaire, bien qu'ils ne travaillent pas pour des mages noires. c'est la seule ligne qu'ils ne dépassent pas. Et juste parce que nous ne sommes pas en guerre ne veut pas dire que d'autres pays ne sont pas en guerre.

\- Mais pourquoi ils joindraient la coupe des trois sorciers?

\- Je sais pas. Peut-être que Dumbledore les a invité, tu sais comment il est. Il veut probablement établir une sorte de relation avec eux. D'après ce que j'ai lu, ils n'ont pas le droit de sortir avant qu'ils reçoivent leur diplôme. Je pense que c'est la première fois qu'ils sortent de l'école.

\- C'est vrai. On n'a pas le droit, dit une voix inconnue. »

Les trois amis, et la table de Gryffondor se retournèrent vers la voix inconnue. c'était le jeune garçon qui avait été envoyé dans le mur et ils virent que les étudiants invités s'étaient enfin assis . De près, le blond avait l'air d'avoir 10-11 ans, il avait les cheveux qui lui arrivaient jusqu'aux milieu du dos, il avait les yeux bleus. Il avait un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Uzumaki Naruto.

\- Hermione Granger, se présenta Hermione

\- Ron Weasley.

\- Harry Potter.

\- Enchanté de vous connaître, dit Naruto »

Harry cligna des yeux. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un ne regardait pas sa cicatrice quand il disait son nom, c'était rafraichissant.

« Tu disais quoi? Demanda Hermione

\- Je disais qu'on n'a pas le droit de sortir avant notre majorité.

\- Y-a-t-il une raison pour laquelle vous n'avez pas le droit de sortir? Demanda Hermione curieuse »

Naruto sourit mais ne répondit rien. Hermione voulut poser encore des questions mais elle comprit qu'il ne répondrait pas. À ce moment là, Naruto remarqua un bol de ramen et le mit devant lui.

« Ah, les ramens. Nourriture divine. »

Il mangea quinze bols de ramen, ce qui impressionna beaucoup les occupants de la table. Ce qu'on pouvait comprendre, ils voyaient un garçon ayant l'air d'avoir 11 ans manger à lui tout seul quinze grand bols de ramen. À la fin du repas, les différents directeurs appelèrent leurs élèves. Naruto se leva.

« Ah plus. Je suis content de vous avoir connu, dit-il en leur faisant un signe de la main.

\- Il était Sympa, dit Harry

\- Il était bizarre, dit Ron

\- Bizarre mais gentil, dit Hermione »

Ils se levèrent et allèrent dans la tour des Gryffondor.

* * *

**voilà dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. A plus jusqu'au prochain chapitre**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto et Harry potter ne m'apartiennent pas!**

**Voici le deuxième chapitre de mage de guerre.**

**chapitre a été modifié!**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Les quatrièmes années de Gryffondor et de Poufsouffle avait cours de métamorphose avec madame McGonagall qui leur assurait le cours. Elle était ennuyé parce que l'élève de l'école caché n'était pas encore arrivé. Et elle commençait à être de plus en plus ennuyés. Ils attendaient depuis dix minutes lorsque Naruto entra dans la salle de cours. McGonagall lui lança un regard.

« Monsieur Uzumaki, il était temps que vous arriviez.

\- Désolé, je me suis perdu sur la route de la vie. Non sérieusement, c'est quoi ce château avec tous ces escaliers qui bougent tout seuls.

\- Pour cette fois, je ne vais rien dire, elle regarda autour d'elle et vit une place à côté d'Hermione. Asseyez-vous à côté de miss Granger.

\- Très bien. »

Il s'assit à côté d'Hermione- qui était assis juste devant Harry et Ron-. Elle le regardait bizarrement, en fait pas seulement elle mais tous ceux de la classe. Naruto voyant ça fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi?, chuchota-t-il

\- Pourquoi es tu dans cette classe? Demanda Hermione du même ton que Naruto

\- Comment ça?

\- Tu n'es pas un peu trop jeune pour notre niveau?

\- J'ai quinze ans, répondit-il impassible

\- Ah. Désolée, dit-elle rouge d'embarras

\- C'est rien. »

Naruto n'avait pas remarqué mais toute la classe en dehors d'Hermione avait cligné des yeux en entendant son véritable âge. C'était compréhensible, le blond avait l'air d'en avoir dix peut-être onze à la rigueur. McGonagall recommença à parler.

« Comme je l'ai dit, aujourd'hui, je vais vous apprendre un sort capable de changer une simple branche en épée, Hermione leva la main. Oui, miss Granger?

\- Pouvez-vous expliquer à quoi sert un sort de ce genre, professeur? Demanda la Gryffondor

\- Actuellement, il ne sert pas vraiment à grand chose, mais on l'apprend surtout par tradition, car comme vous le savez Godric Gryffondor était le plus grand duelliste de son temps et il utilisait souvent ce sort. On l'apprend aussi pour que vous ayez une idée de ce que vous pourrez transformez lors de la suite de vos études et lors de la vie de tous les jours. En résumé, on vous apprend ce sort pour que vous puissiez voir à quoi sert vraiment le cours de Métamorphose. »

Elle fit un coup de baguette et une branche apparut devant chaque élève. Elle fit léviter une branche devant elle pour que tous les élèves puissent voir ce qu'elle allait faire.

« Pour changer une branche en épée, il faut faire deux coups en disant Fatum Gladio. Répétez après moi: Fatum Gladio!

\- Fatum Gladio!, répétèrent les élèves en chœur

\- Bien. Je vais vous montrer, elle fit deux coups en disant, Fatum Gladio!, tous les élèves observèrent avec ébahissement une épée qui ressemblait à celle de Godric Gryffondor apparaître à la place de la branche. Maintenant je veux que vous fassiez ce sort, je passerai entre les tables pour voir vos progrès et vous aider si vous en avez besoin »

Et on entendit dans la classe des « Fatum Gladio! ». Mcgonagall passait entre les élèves pour voir si ça marchait et leur disait des conseils pour qu'ils réussissent. Elle remarqua au bout d'un moment que Naruto était couché sur son bureau et qu'il regardait sa voisine en train d'essayer de changer la branche en épée. Elle se mit devant le blond qui la remarqua et se mit droit.

« Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous n'essayez pas ce sort monsieur Uzumaki?

\- Je ne voulais pas vous manquer de respect professeur. Mais je sais déjà faire ce sort depuis longtemps.

\- Montrez-moi alors.

\- Fatum Gladio, dit-il en faisant deux coups après avoir sortit sa baguette, le résultat fut incroyable. C'était un très beau Katana.

\- Incroyable, dit-elle. Quand avez-vous appris ce sort?

\- Je devais avoir huit ou peut-être neuf ans, dit-il en haussant les épaules

\- Aussi jeune? Mais pour quelle raison...

\- Vous avez oublié de quelle école je viens? Certains d'entre nous apprennent ce sort car il peut nous sauver la vie en combat rapproché, même si en général on l'apprend plus tard. Je suis l'un des plus doué en Métamorphose de mon groupe

\- Quel est votre niveau en Métamorphose? Demanda-t-elle intriguée

\- Aucune idée, mais d'après mes professeurs, je pouvais prendre les Aspics ou leur équivalent dans différents pays dès l'âge de douze ans, dit-il choquant toute la classe

\- Je vois. Monsieur Uzumaki, pourriez-vous venir après les cours? En attendant vu votre niveau, pourriez vous aider les autres élèves

\- Pas de problème, répondit-il »

Il se leva et commença à aider Hermione qui avait quelques problèmes. Puis il passa entre différents élèves pour les aider. À la fin du cours, Hermione avait réussi à faire une épée en bois, mais étrangement le plus avancé était Harry qui avait fait une épée, qui ressemblait étrangement à celle de Gryffondor mais elle n'était pas aiguisée. Ron lui avait réussi à faire une épée mais le seul problème était qu'elle était rouillé. Hermione curieuse comme elle était lui posa quelques questions sur l'école dont il venait. Apparemment elle avait aussi des maisons comme Poudlard sauf qu'elle en avait cinq. ils avaient des cours avant de rentrer à onze ans dans une des cinq maisons. Apparemment pour choisir, ils faisaient différemment. Il y avait un test à onze ans puis aussi un test de personnalité pour choisir la maison dans laquelle ils iraient.

Ils partirent du cours tandis que Naruto restait pour parler avec la professeur. Le trio se mit à marcher ensemble.

« J'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait appris ce sort à neuf ans, dit Hermione

\- Moi j'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait quinze ans, dit Ron

\- C'est pas sa faute qu'il soit petit Ron, l'admonesta Hermione.

\- Mais allons, il est vraiment petit, plaida Ron

\- Mais ce n'est..., commença-t-elle avant d'être interrompu

\- Si vous devez vous disputer sur mon âge, faites le quand je suis là, dit une voix qui venait de derrière eux »

Les trois amis sursautèrent et se retournèrent précipitamment mais ne virent personne. Après une minute d'appréhension, Naruto sortit de l'ombre en souriant. Il se mit à leur niveau et ils recommencèrent à marcher.

« Qu'est-ce que voulait le professeur? Demanda Hermione

\- Elle me disait que si je voulais, je pourrais prendre des cours personnels avec elle pour que mon niveau ne baisse pas trop et elle m'a demandé si je pourrais être son assistant pour les cours, expliqua Naruto

\- Oh. Tu as de la chance. j'aimerais bien avoir une occasion comme celle là, dit Hermione tandis que Naruto et elle partaient vers le cours d'Arithmancie et que Harry et Ron partaient vers le cours de Divination. »

Harry et Ron revenaient du cours de divination. Il allait mourir. Ils avaient fait la lecture des feuilles de thé. Il allait mourir. La lecture d'une boule de cristal. Il allait mourir. Ils avaient aussi fait de la chiromancie. Il allait mourir. La cartomancie. Il allait mourir. L'astrologie. Il allait mourir. Et l'interprétation des rêves. Il allait mourir. Vraiment. Ne prédisait-elle que la même chose à chaque fois. Pour l'examen de fin d'année, il n'aurait qu'à dire qu'il allait mourir de la façon la plus horrible qui soit et il aurait surement la note maximale.

C'est sur ces pensées joyeuses que Ron et lui entrèrent dans la Grande Salle et virent qu'Hermione et Naruto étaient déjà dans la Grande Salle les attendant. Une fois qu'ils furent assis, les quatre commencèrent à manger. Et comme la veille, Naruto ne mangea que des ramens. Il impressionna encore ces voisins par la vitesse à laquelle il pouvait manger des ramen qu'il pouvait encore manger.

Naruto en était à son sixième bol de ramen quand Draco, accompagné de Victor Krum, vint les voir avec un air suffisant. Il passa à côté d'eux et fit sembla de les remarquer.

« Oh tiens. Je ne vous avais pas remarqué. Je vous présente mon nouvel ami, Victor Krum. »

Harry et les autres ne lui répondirent pas parce qu'ils savaient qu'il était venu les voir pour les provoquer.

Voyant que cela ne marchait pas, il décida d'utiliser un autre moyen, il se concentra sur Hermione.

« Bien sûr, je ne peux pas m'attendre à ce que tu comprennes, tu n'es après tout qu'une Sang-de-bourbe »

Harry et Ron allèrent se lever mais avant qu'ils puissent faire un seul geste, Draco commença à tousser. Au bout de quelque secondes un insecte sortit de sa bouche, et un autre et un autre et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'on ne puisse plus compter le nombre d'insectes. Naruto se leva et l'attrapa par le col.

« Ne redis plus jamais ça , comprit? Grogna Naruto, ne recevant pas de réponse, il secoua Malefoy. As. Tu. Compris?, Malfoy ne put qu'hocher la tête. Bien! Maintenant, je pense que tes deux amis devraient t'emmener à l'hôpital »

Ses deux gorilles Crabbe et Goyle l'attrapèrent chacun par un bras et l'emmenèrent en infirmerie. Krum malgré les déboires de Malfoy avait l'air plutôt irrité par cette situation.

Une fois que le blond fut partit, l'Uzumaki se rassit et recommença à manger ses ramens.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Malfoy? Demanda Harry

\- Qui?

\- Le blond qui crachait des insectes, répondit Harry

\- Et quel est le problème? Demanda Naruto

\- Pourquoi tu as réagi aussi violemment ?, demanda Ron

Naruto fronça les sourcils.

Dans mon école, le racisme est très découragé et peut amener des punitions très graves. Vous devez comprendre qu'à l'école élémentaire, nous prenons des gens de toutes races, magique ou non. En fait , la majorité des étudiants ont un héritage mélangé avec des 'Créatures magiques' comme vous les britannique les appelaient. Nous prenons ceux qui activent leur magie en avance ce qui est fréquent chez les enfants ayant un patrimoine mixtes.

Cela attira certainement l'attention d'Hermione, son besoin d'apprendre important.

\- Vraiment, peux-tu nous dire quelques-unes des personnes que tu as rencontré?

Haussant les épaules, Naruto prit un moment pour réfléchir avant de parler.

"Eh bien il y a des Vélane, Succubes et Sirènes, ce sont les principales espèces qui ne sont que des femmes, de sorte que tous les enfants de sexe féminin, ils sont le même, mais peut aussi avoir de la magie. Il y a aussi quelques familles qui ont leur ancêtre qui s'est uni avec différents types de «démons», qui ont tendance à avoir des pouvoirs étranges apparaissant tout génération ou deux. Nous avons aussi des Gobelins et des nains, les géants et les elfes avec plusieurs loups-garous héréditaires et Vampires. Ensuite, il y a des étudiants qui sont nés avec des capacités supplémentaires comme Elementals, Métamorphes, empathie, Parleurs, etc ... "

À la fin de la liste Harry, Ron et Hermione avait la bouche ouverte en léger choc. Bien qu'ils ne se soucient pas des gens avec sang-mêlé, ils vivaient dans un pays où le gouvernement le faisait apparemment. Il y avait plusieurs lois en place pour restreindre fortement ceux avec l'héritage magique mixtes, la plupart du temps mis en place par les familles de 'sang pur' les plus influents.

Étant le premier à récupérer de son choc, Hermione le morceau de pain beurré, elle était sur le point de manger vers le bas sur son assiette, la pleine réalité à quel point la Bretagne était pourrie les frappait tous les trois à la fois. Puis une autre idée lui vint à l'esprit, et la jeune fille aux cheveux touffus regarda à nouveau Naruto.

"Voilà ... beaucoup de races différentes. Je l'espère ne pas te déranger avec ma demande, mais et toi ?

En réponse à sa question, le blond se contenta de sourire, et tapota le côté de son nez.

"N'aimerais-tu pas le savoir, vous aurez juste à attendre et savoir.

La dernière leçon qu'ils avaient ce jour-là était double cours de Potions doubles avec les Serpentards, et dire que Rogue était de mauvaise humeur était comme dire qu'Hagrid pensait tout ce qui était dangereux était mignon et incompris.

Malfoy était encore dans l'aile de l'hôpital, apparemment ce que Naruto lui avait envoyé était résistant à ce que tout Madame Pomfresh avait essayé jusqu'à présent, pas qu'elle essayait beaucoup après avoir appris ce qui était arrivé

Rogue, professeur de potions et directeur de la Maison de Serpentard avait du entendre parler du petit accident avec Malfoy car il avait une tête comme s'il avait un mal de dent. Ce jour-là, au lieu de s'acharner envers Harry comme à son habitude, il s'acharna plutôt vers le nouvel arrivant.

« Uzumaki! Pouvez-vous me dire quel potion permet de faire dire la vérité à n'importe quelle personne

\- Le Veritaserum, monsieur. Mais il faut faire attention, il existe des moyens de se prémunir de ses effets

\- Quel est la potion qui permet de changer d'apparence?

\- Vous êtes sérieux? Le Polynectar.

\- Quel est l'ingrédient qui rentre dans la composition de la potion Tue-loup et de la potion d'éveil

\- L'aconit également appelé napel

\- Où trouve-t-on le bézoard et à quoi sert-il?

\- On le trouve dans l'estomac d'une chèvre et il sert d'antidote à beaucoup de poisons. Mais il faut faire attention. Si on le laisse dans une certaine potion et qu'il est sous la lumière de la lune pendant un mois, il peut devenir l'un des pires poisons connus, finit-il avec un sourire »

Rogue ouvrit et ferma la bouche comme un poisson pendant quelques instants. Il se retourna ensuite et fit apparaître la recette d'une potion au tableau et leur dit qu'ils avaient jusqu'à la fin de l'heure pour faire cette potion. Une fois le cours terminé, ils retournèrent vers la Grande Salle. Hermione fut la première à poser les questions.

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais si doué aux potions.

\- Mmh. Pas du tout. C'est plutôt le domaine de spécialité des sections med-sorciers de Konoha et Kiri, répondit Naruto en prenant son deuxième bol de ramen

\- Mais pourtant tu as répondu facilement à des questions de niveau BUSE, s'étonna Hermione

\- Vous oubliez d'où je viens, fit-il avec un sourire.

\- Tu viens de parler de Kiri et Konoha. qu'est-ce que c'est exactement? s'enquit Hermione

\- Deux des maisons de notre école.

\- Quelles sont les autres maisons? Demanda Hermione, curieuse d'apprendre de nouvelles connaissances comme à son habitude

\- Eh bien... Konoha, Kiri, Iwa, Kumo, et Suna sont les cinq principales maisons de notre école, expliqua Naruto

\- Qu'est la particularité de ces maisons? Demanda Hermione

\- Eh bien. Kiri entraîne les futurs mages médecin, avec un spécialité en potion

Kumo sont des brutes, ils foncent dans le tas. Oh. Je ne dirais pas qu'ils sont idiots, loin de là, simplement... leur mission est de foncer dans le tas.

Iwa est un peu le contraire de Kumo, c'est Rapidité, infiltration

. Suna qui est pratiquement la Recherche et Stratégie. ils ne prennent pas vraiment des leçons de combat, sauf les bases, et la plupart ne sont pas déployées dans le champ de bataille. Pour la plupart, ils font des plans de bataille et sort de la recherche théorique et leur pratique. Ils restent loin des combats principale sauf si elle est tout à fait nécessaire. Ne vous méprenez pas, ils sont de bons combattants, mais au lieu de vous frapper avec un sort qu'ils vont trouver un moyen d'utiliser les choses autour d'eux, ou votre propre sort contre vous, ou même de vous piéger.. Et je pense avoir tout dit, fit-il en prenant son _huitième_ bol de ramen.

\- Et Konoha? Demanda Harry

\- Konoha... n'a pas vraiment de spécialité. Même si elle a un très bon programme de med-sorciers. Ils sont en général des meneurs. D'ailleurs le meneur actuel de l'école vient de Konoha.

\- Tout à l'heure, tu as dit que c'étaient les principales. Il y en a d'autres?

\- Oui. Il y a des gens qui ne sont pas fait pour les cinq maisons. Donc, c'est possible qu'on puisse aller dans ces maisons.

\- Mais comment faites-vous pour savoir dans quelle maison, vous aller être? Demanda Hermione

\- Mmh... on commence à avoir les cours dès l'age de cinq ans environ. En passant, les questions que Rogue m'a posé tout à l'heure sont dans le programme. Après à onze ans, on passe un questionnaire qui leur permettra de choisir où nous envoyer, finit-il. Hermione fit un soupir de contentement, apprendre des choses sur une autre école était vraiment fascinant

\- Tu es dans quelle maison?, s'enquit Harry »

Naruto sourit et montra son bandeau, ils le regardèrent et furent choqué de ce qu'ils voyaient. Sur le plaque, on pouvait voir un signe qui ressemblait à une feuille. Ils leur souhaita bonne nuit et rejoignit son école qui partait pour la nuit.

* * *

**fini! je sais que j'ai mis longtemps à le sortir mais j'avais d'autres projets de prévu et j'étais très ocupé. Laissez des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez!**


End file.
